Future Life
by Lonergoddess
Summary: Hilda accidentally tripped into a time portal and find herself 2 years in the future! Imposing as a girl called Rosa, she must defeat Team Plasma again and find a way to get back to the past. But. Will she still want to go back?
1. Celebi and the Time Portal

"Argh! I never should've gone searching for that Zoroark!" Hilda moaned. After defeating N, Hilda has been very bored. Being the Champion soon grew tiresome as she effortlessly beat every single trainer that came up to her. In the end, Hilda decided to let Iris take her place so she can go search for all the legendary Pokemon of Unova. How unlucky to get lost in Lostlorn Forest. It's been hours and Hilda's been as lost as ever.

As she walked around aimlessly in the peaceful green forest, she heard a pokemon cry.

"Woah! What was that?" Hilda said, and looked around curiously. Out of nowhere, a pink and green Celebi showed up before her.

Hilda's eyes immediately grew wide.

"Wow… A shiny Celebi!" she whispered, and gazed at the beautiful rare Pokemon. The Celebi flew slowly touched the ground. Immediately, a beautiful red flower grew from the spot the Celebi touched. Unfortunately, before Hilda could get her Pokemon out, the Celebi noticed her and hurriedly opened the Time Portal and flew away.

"Wait!" Hilda cried out and ran after the Celebi. As if things couldn't get any worse, Hilda tripped over a rock and dropped her bag as she fell into the portal. Everything went black.

~Two Years Later~

"Ouch…" Hilda murmured and rubbed her head. She felt like a herd of Bouffalant ran over her.

"Hey, are you alright?" a male voice asked.

Hilda slowly opened her eyes to see a boy with dark blue spiky hair appear in front of her.

"Where am I?" Hilda asked.

"You're in my house in Aspertia City." The boy replied.

"Huh? I never heard of that place before." Hilda said as she sat up.

"Wow, she must've hit her head really hard when she fell…" the boy murmured.

"By the way, what's your name?" Hilda asked as she curiously studied him. The boy had a red and white jacket on. His eyes were crimson red.

"I'm Hugh! I'm gonna be the greatest pokemon trainer and defeat Team Plasma with my Tepig!" Hugh announced proudly.

"Wait! Team Plasma's out doing trouble again?!" Hilda said with a shocked face.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Hugh asked looking equally surprised that the brunette didn't know Team Plasma's out there again.

"My name is… Rosa." Hilda slowly answered.

"Why in the name of Arceus did I say my name's Rosa?" Hilda thought, and mentally scolded herself for lying.

"Well, Rosa. Can you explain why you suddenly appear out of nowhere from a portal?" Hugh asked.

"I tripped into a Celebi's time portal…" Hilda muttered and rubbed her head again. Then it hit her.

_She's in the future._

"What year is it?" Hilda urgently asked.

"It's 2015." Hugh replied with a confused face.

"Two years in the future…. Oh for the love of Mew…" Hilda murmured.

"Anyways… You might wanna get cleaned up, you're all dirty ya'know." Hugh pointed out. It was true. Hilda's clothes were all dirty and there were branches in her hair. Noticing how strange she looked, Hilda blushed.

"I can let you borrow some of my mom's clothes, but it'll be a little big." Hugh offered.

"That's alright. Can I take a shower here?" Hilda asked.

"Sure. Bathroom's to the left." Hugh replied. Hilda thanked Hugh and walked towards the bathroom.

"Man… What have I gotten myself into?" Hilda thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.


	2. A New Rival!

___**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**__**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lonergoddess: HALLO PEOPLE! This is chapter 2 and hopefully, I didn't ruin the main storyline too badly. Anyways, I didn't get any reviews (boo hoo) but I already finished chapter 2 and… Yeah, I felt the urge to post it so… I hope that ya'll will enjoy this story cause if u happy then me happy also…

LONERGODDESS DOESN'T OWN POKEMON. ;(

Enjoy!

___**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**__**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX**_

Once Hilda was done taking a nice shower, she grabbed some clothes that Hugh's mom got her. Luckily, Hugh's mom was very kind and decided to immediately run outside and buy her some clothes. As Hilda put on her new t-shirt she looked at herself. The t-shirt had light blue sleeves and a pink pokeball sign in the middle. She wore a khaki skirt with black tights.

"What am I gonna do…." Hilda thought. Hilda lost all her pokemon, including her Reshiram. The thought of her pokemon, without their trainer, all alone… Tears welled up as she thought about all her friends and family.

"They must've been so hurt…" Hilda murmured sadly. Seeing two to pink hairbands on the sink, Hilda decided to grab them and tie two buns. Strands of hair fell down from the two buns. Hilda looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Wow… I look like a different person!" Hilda breathed. She usually had one messy ponytail.

Hilda knew that if everyone (especially Team Plasma) found out that the Hero of Reshiram is back, but pokemon-less, she'll be in big trouble. Feeling refreshed, Hilda walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Rosa!" Hugh greeted.

"Hey Hugh? Do you know where I can get a starter Pokemon. I really want to be a Pokemon trainer and help you defeat Team Plasma." Hilda asked with a fake smile.

"Looks like I gotta start all over." Hilda thought bitterly.

Once Hugh heard the word "Team Plasma" Hugh's eyes immediately fired up.

"Of course! I heard Professor Juniper's assistant is here in town to give out starter Pokemons. I'm sure she'll be able to give you one!" Hugh replied and quickly dragged Hilda outside.

It was a sunny day in Aspertia city. Hilda looked around.

"Aspertia City kinda reminds me of home…" Hilda thought, feeling homesick.

"Come on! I think Juniper's assistant would be at the Outlook. It's Aspertia's main attraction anyways." Hugh said as he pointed towards the stairs leading to a platform.

Soon Hugh excitedly ran up the stairs.

"I wonder who's Professor Juniper's assistant." Hilda wondered aloud as she walked up the stairs.

When she reached up to the platform, Hilda saw a young blonde lady with a light green hat and orange jacket admiring the scenery. Once the lady turned around, Hilda saw that she is actually Bianca! Seeing Bianca grown up, Hilda felt tears swell up. Bianca still had her same positive smile although this time, she's wearing red glasses.

"Oh Bianca…" Hilda murmured as she fought the urge to run to her and cry.

"Why hello there! What brings you two here?" Bianca asked curiously.

"My friend wants to become a pokemon trainer. We were wondering if you could give her one." Hugh replied, excitedly.

"How wonderful! Luckily I still have three-starter pokemon for you to select. By the way, I'm Bianca!" Bianca introduced, giving a warm smile.

"I'm…Rosa." Hilda replied, as she sadly smiled.

It felt terrible to lie to her friend but she can't tell her the truth right now.

"I'll tell her when the right time comes." Hilda thought.

Bianca opened up a glass case to reveal three shiny pokeballs.

"Well Rosa, here are three pokemon. This one on the left is Snivy, a grass pokemon. The one on the middle is Tepig, a fire type. And finally! This one to the right is an Oshawatt, a water type pokemon and also the starter pokemon that I chose 2 years ago." Bianca introduced.

"Two years ago…" Hilda murmured softly as she looked at the three pokeballs. Without hesitating, Hilda took Snivy.

"I wonder how Serperior is doing…" Hilda thought as she stared at the pokeball.

"Fantastic choice! You really remind me of a dear friend of mine. In fact, she also chose a Snivy!" Bianca squealed. Hilda noticed a flash of hurt in Bianca's eye.

"Bianca, I'm so sorry…" Hilda thought.

Before guilt overwhelmed Hilda, Hugh soon challenged Hilda.

"Hey Rosa! Let's see how good a Trainer you are! I'll use my Tepig that I raised from an Egg!" Hugh exclaimed. Hilda soon smirked. Despite losing her original pokemon, Hilda's skill in pokemon battles isn't lost.

"Go Snivy!"

"C'mon out Tepig!"

Once both pokemon appeared, each of them excitedly cried as if they were the strongest pokemon in Unova.

Hilda laughed as she remembered her first battle with Cheren.

~Flashback~

"I've finally become a Trainer… Everything starts from here!" Cheren announced as his Tepig's nostrils flared in excitement.

"Careful Cheren, 'cause I've also become a Trainer!" Hilda replied with a mischievous glint in her eye. Snivy looked at Tepig and smirked; as if he already knows that he's gonna win

~Flashback End~

"Snivy use tackle!" Hilda said. Snivy obliged and hit Tepig quite hard.

"I won't forget the pain you just put my partner through! Tepig use tackle too!" Hugh cried out.

"Quickly dodge it!" Hilda immediately said. Fortunately, Snivy heard Hilda's order and dodged the tackle.

"Now tackle again!" Hilda ordered as Snivy hit the Tepig.

Hugh looked surprised; as he didn't know the girl would've been this strong.

"The best defense is a strong offense." Hilda said as she remembered what Cheren often told her.

"Tepig, use tackle again! Don't let Snivy get away this time!" Hugh ordered. The tepig nodded and tackled Snivy.

"Why don't we finish Tepig off with your best tackle!" Hilda said. Snivy smirked again and swiftly hit the Tepig again.

It was a critical attack! Hugh's Tepig tried his best to stand up again, but ended up fainting.

"I couldn't achieve victory for my partner… I won't let myself forget this frustration!" Hugh announced and picked his Tepig up. Hilda smiled, "He's pretty interesting." She thought.

"Wow! That was an amazing battle!" Bianca soon piped up, eyes shining.

"Thank you." Hilda and Hugh replied with a smile.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! Rosa, since you've become a trainer, I'd like to give you a Pokedex. I have a feeling that you'll be able to become a fantastic pokemon trainer!" Bianca said as she handed out a new pokedex.

"Wow… 2 years sure changed Unova. This pokedex is much more advanced than the one I had." Hilda thought, as she opened her pokedex.

"Woah! That's so cool! Can I have one pleaaaase?" Hugh begged.

"Well let me see…" Bianca rummaged through her bag as Hugh impatiently waited. Hilda had to bite her lips from laughing. This scene really reminded her of how Cheren always impatiently waited for Bianca every time they wanted to go somewhere.

"Ah! Today sure is a lucky day for you two. I have an extra pokedex just for you. I'm sure Professor Juniper wouldn't mind giving one away." Bianca said and handed Hugh the extra pokedex.

"Wow! Thanks. Well, I gotta go. See 'ya some other time Rosa." Hugh waved goodbye as he soon ran off.

"I gotta go too, Professor Juniper probably needs me right now. Take care, Rosa!" Bianca said as she walked away.

Now all alone, Hilda sighed and looked at the scenery.

It was a perfect sunset. The sky was splashed with beautiful colors of orange, pink, and yellow. There were several lush green trees and a crystal blue lake.

"Look's like I have a new rival." Hilda thought, as she slowly walked towards the pokecenter.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**__**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX**_

Lonergoddess: Wow, this is longer than the first chapter. ^^;

Again, please review for I am but a lonely goddess with so far…. No reviews TT^TT. By the way! Any suggestions for what shall happen next to the one and only Hilda?

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX**__**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX**_


	3. Team Plasma's Back!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lonergoddess: ALOHA MUA DEAR FRIENDS! Here is the third chapter. There's a hint of romance between Hilda/Rosa and Hugh for this chappy. Like a teeny tiny eensy weensy bit. It's a start 'kay? ANYWAYS… me very sad that me have almost no reviews TT^TT I work my butt off to make this guys! (Just an excuse to not do homework)

LONERGODDESS DOESN'T OWN POKEMON

Enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was another bright and sunny day in Aspertia City as Hilda soon woke up.

"Man… That was a horrible nightmare…" Hilda yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

When Hilda was finally wide-awake, she found herself in the Poke-Center room, instead of her own room. Reality hit her hard.

"Oh right… It isn't a nightmare…" Hilda murmured bitterly.

Once Hilda was done brushing her teeth and splashing her face with cold water, she tied her hair in the same two buns. Again, two long strands came out.

"Gosh, I'm terrible at tying buns." Hilda muttered as she looked at herself again.

Walking outside, Hilda decided to grab something to eat with the little money she got from winning the battle she had with Hugh. Hilda bought a fresh pecha croissant and decided to walk around Aspertia City.

"I wonder if there's a gym here…" Hilda thought as she took a bite in her croissant.

"Oh Rosa! You're still here. That's great!" Hugh's mom said as she ran over to her with Hugh's little sister.

"Oh hello!" Hilda greeted.

"Hey Rosa! You got a Pokemon right?" Hugh's little sister asked innocently.

"Yup. I got a Snivy." Hilda replied with a smile.

"Wow! Take care of Snivy alright?" the little girl replied.

Hilda smiled. Hugh's little sister has always been very sweet and seems to be extremely passionate when it comes to pokemon. Just like her brother.

"Oh Rosa. I wanted to give you a pair of new running shoes. I see yours looked a bit old." Hugh's mom said, handing her a pair of brand new running shoes.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Hilda thanked as she tried on her new shoes.

"No problem! I heard you're helping out my son on his trip to defeat Team Plasma. Make sure he doesn't let his emotions get the best of him okay?" Hugh's mom said.

"Oh! Here's a town map for you! Can you give this map to Hugh please? He forgot to take his." Hugh's little sister asked as she handed over two town maps.

"Sure! I'll keep an eye out for Hugh." Hilda said as she took the maps.

Once Hugh's mom and sister went of their own ways, Hilda decided to head over to the north.

"So… This is Route 19…" Hilda murmured as she took a look at the map.

There seemed to be a couple new towns, but other than that every thing seemed the same. As Hilda walked around, she stumbled on a Potion that was just sitting on the grass.

"Looks like today is my lucky day." Hilda thought.

Hilda decided to train in Route 19 for a bit. After defeating a Patrat and 2 Purrloin, Hilda's Snivy leveled up to level 7.

"Yay, you learned Vine Whip!" Hilda cheered as Snivy arrogantly stood, as if learning a new move was nothing.

Once Hilda walked passed, she heard a strangely familiar voice.

"Well hello there!" A slightly older man greets from the cliff above Hilda.

Hilda squinted her eyes. The sun was pretty bright so she couldn't recognize the stranger, although his voice sounded very familiar. Suddenly, he jumped down! Right from the cliff!

"Holy crap!" Hilda thought urgently as she tried to get out of the man's way.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you there, young lady." The strange man apologized as he brushed off the dust on his shirt.

"T-that's alright." Hilda stammered.

"The name's Alder! Are you a pokemon trainer?" Alder asked curiously, as he studied Hilda.

"Yes! I'm Hil- I mean Rosa!" Hilda replied happily, nearly saying "Hilda" instead of "Rosa". Hilda was so gald to see another familiar face that she nearly slipped out her secret!

"You seem like a fine trainer. Which pokemon do you have?" Alder asked.

"I have a level 7 Snivy." Hilda answered proudly.

"Well, Rosa, you should come to my house and train sometime! It's in Floccesy Town. See you soon!" Alder said as he waved.

Hilda's shoulders relaxed once Alder was gone.

"Man, I've gotta stop being so careless." She thought as she walked towards the town.

Once Hilda arrived Floccesy Town, she immediately headed straight for the Pokemon Center. Training hard must've exhausted Snivy. Once Nurse Joy was done healing Hilda's Snivy, Hilda headed off to Alder's home.

"Hello Rosa! I can't wait to start the training!" Alder greeted.

Then he noticed the two town maps Hilda was holding on to.

"You have two town maps?" Alder asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, one of them is for a friend of mine. He forgot to bring it." Hilda explained.

"Oh! Well in that case, why don't you first give it to that friend of yours? I believe I might've seen him. He has a Tepig right?" Alder asked.

"Yes! That's him." Hilda answered.

"Ah, well he went off two Route 20. It's to the east from here" Alder said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Hilda thanked as she ran off to Route 20.

As Hilda walked off, she first encountered a Youngster on the bridge.

"Let's battle! Go Patrat!" the boy exclaimed.

Hilda soon beat the level 4 Patrat and continued on her trip. When Hilda was walking around in the grass, she found a level 5 male Pidove.

"Snivy use tackle!" Hilda commanded.

Once the grass pokemon hit Pidove, it chirped angrily and pecked Snivy.

"Snivy!" Snivy cried out.

"Snivy give'im another tackle!" Hilda said.

Snivy nodded and tackled the bird pokemon again. Seeing that the Pidove is weak now, Hilda took the poke-ball she bought and threw it towards Pidove.

The poke-ball shaked three times and clicked. Hilda smiled and took the pokeball.

"Fantastic job Snivy!" Hilda complimented. The Snivy smirked as Hilda returned him back to his poke-ball.

"I think I should run back to the poke-center… Snivy and Pidove are both pretty hurt." Hilda thought.

After healing her pokemon, Hilda walked off to the east again.

"Hold on there, missy!" a Hiker said as Hilda tried to walk past him.

"There's a lot of stronger pokemon and trainers there. I advise you to get your first gym badge before heading off." The Hiker advised.

"Alright." Hilda replied with a slightly annoyed look.

"Look's like I can only head of to the west then." Hilda thought.

As Hilda walked towards the west, she found herself in the Floccesy Ranch. Once Hilda walked in there, the first thing she noticed was the beautiful and clear streams and the purple lavender. The air was so fresh and Hilda could smell a hint of the lavender's scent. Seeing that there's more new pokemon in the ranch, Hilda decided to catch another pokemon. Although Hilda originally planned on catching a Mareep, she found a Riolu!

"Wow, a Riolu evolves into a Lucario. Cynthia's Lucario is pretty strong. Perhaps I should catch one." Hilda thought.

It didn't take long for Hilda to catch the male Riolu. It was level 6, just 1 level between Snivy. Hilda made sure to give the Riolu a potion before heading off to find other pokemons.

"I really caught a strong one." Hilda thought happily.

"Hey Rosa!" Hugh waved.

"Oh hey Hugh!" Hilda greeted back as she ran towards the dark blue haired boy.

"Let's see how much stronger you've become! Come at me!" Hugh challenged with an arrogant smile.

"Sure!" Hilda answered, with an arrogant smile as well.

"Go Tepig!"

"Let's go Pidove!"

Both pokemon soon appeared. The Tepig this time seemed much stronger than before.

"I'd say that Tepig's around level 8." Hilda thought.

Hilda did train her Pidove, but it's only level 5. Hilda gritted her teeth, knowing that Pidove didn't have a good chance of winning.

"Tepig use ember!" Hugh commanded.

Fiery ember came out of Tepig's mouth and scorched Pidove's feathers. The Pidove screeched.

"Let's give'em a good peck, Pidove!" Hilda said.

The Pidove nodded and pecked Tepig with his sharp beak.

"Tepig use tackle!" Hugh said with a smile. He knew that the Pidove wouldn't be able to stand another attack after the tackle.

"Quickly dodge it!" Rosa cried out.

Unfortunately the bird pokemon wasn't fast enough and Tepig gave him a hard tackle. Pidove fell over but soon stood up! Hilda could tell that her Pidove was fairly hurt though.

"Come back Pidove." Hilda said and returned her pokemon.

"I know Snivy won't be able to stand fire type attacks. So looks like I'll be using Riolu." Hilda thought.

"It's your time to shine, Riolu!" Hilda said with a confident smile.

"Tepig use tackle now!"

The Tepig hit Riolu fairly hard, but hardly damaged Riolu.

"Riolu use Counter!"

The Riolu punched Tepig quite hard. Counter is a pretty strong move, and damaged Tepig quite a bit.

"Use quick attack!" Hilda quickly commanded.

With swift speed, Riolu ran and hit Tepig, leaving it at first surprised and then angry.

"Let out your anger Tepig! Use ember!" Hugh said.

The Tepig angrily spat out fire right at Riolu, causing the pokemon to lose a good amount of HP.

"Riolu, why don't we give Tepig your stongest quick attack?" Hilda said with a winning smile.

Riolu nodded with the same winning smile Hilda wore and give Tepig a good quick attack. The Tepig tried his best to stand up again, but failed.

"Wow, great job Rosa! I'm really impressed." Hugh admitted as he returned the fainted Tepig.

"It's all thanks to my pokemon." Hilda replied with a smile as she hugged her Riolu before returning him.

"Oh! By the way, your sister wanted me to give you this." Hilda said as she handed over the town map.

"Wow, remind me to thank my lil' sis sometime." Hugh replied with a grin as he took the map.

Hilda blushed; she always liked it when Hugh smiled.

"No! Bad brain. There's no time for romantic thoughts." Hilda thought, silently scolding herself.

Suddenly, two pokemon breeders and a Herdier showed up.

"Howdy there, we're the owner of this ranch. We're wondering if you two seen a Herdier. We originally had two but it seems like one of 'em is missing. He's about yea big" The female PKMN breeder said.

"Hold on. You two lost your pokemon?! Arceus, do you realize that your pokemon could be in terrible danger? I'm gonna go search for that Herdier now!" Hugh exclaimed and ran off further in the ranch in a hurry.

"Wow, that boy sure overreacts. It ain't the first time our Herdier got lost. I still 'ppreciate you two youngsters helpin' out." The man said.

"Hugh's just very over-protective when it comes to pokemon." Hilda explained.

"That's sweet of 'im to care so deeply for his pokemon. Here, let me heal your pokemon before ye go searchin' for Herdier." The girl said.

Once Hilda's pokemon were healed, she went off towards the north of the ranch.

"If I were a Herdier, where would I be?" Hilda wondered.

As Hilda walked towards the north, a couple trainers challenged her to a battle. Although Hilda was very annoyed, there was nothing she could do. At least she got some extra money and leveled up her Pokemon.

"Ugh, I'm getting bored." Hilda murmured when suddenly, she saw a member of Team Plasma! It seems like the Plasma Grunt is trying to bring the Herdier with him but failing.

"Holy Mewtwo! They really are back!" Hilda whispered.

"And as stupid as ever." Hilda thought as she watched the Grunt groan when the Herdier licked his face.

Right on cue, Hugh appeared.

"Hey YOU THERE!" Hugh yelled angrily.

"Ugh Hugh. You seriously need chill…" Hilda thought as she sighed.

"Hmph, great. First the Herdier won't come. Now I got two meddling kids yelling around here." The Plasma Grunt complained.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go stealing pokemon. You really want us to kick your butt just like what happened two years ago?" Hilda replied with a hint of annoyance.

"Hah! This year's different. For two years we've been staging a special type of resurgence. We don't need that stupid N. We have our master Ghetsis to lead us!" The grunt exclaimed proudly.

Hugh clenched his fists, as if he was trying hard not to run over and hit the grunt.

"Anyways, catch this!" the grunt said as he threw a shiny disk over to Hilda.

While the item distracted Hilda and Hugh, the grunt swiftly ran away before they noticed that it was a distraction. Hilda caught the disk and found out that it was TM.

"Hmm… Frustration huh? I won't really need it though. I don't want my pokemon to hate me… Do you want it Hugh? Hilda asked as she stared at the shiny TM.

"Oh Arceus no. That filthy grunt touched that TM. Besides, it'll just remind me of how he got away." Hugh replied roughly.

"Oh Herdier you're here!" the breeders cried out as the Herdier ran to them.

"Thanks ya'll for finding our Herdier." The girl thanked as she hugged her Herdier.

"No problem. Next time make sure you keep a closer eye on your pokemon though." Hilda advised.

Hugh muttered something that sounded like a "you're welcome" and walked off.

"Well I got to go! Bye!" Hilda said.  
"'Bye!" the breeders replied as they waved goodbye.

As Hilda walked off back to Flocessy town she sighed.

"What's Team Plasma planning on now?" she muttered.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lonergoddess: How was it? Any suggestions? I mean, soon enough Hilda gonna be seeing Cheren guys! I wonder if she likes the new Cheren… I personally like the newer Cheren… *blushes, well… _PLEASE, FOR EVERY REVIEW YOU MAKE YOU SAVE A BABY PANDA!_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	4. Weaknesses and Resistances

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Londergoddess: HALLO MUA DEAR READERS! I'm very happy to see a couple reviews! :D thank you Ranger Belle and Sakura Touko! You two have made me super duper happy and inspired me to write more! ^^

LONERGODDESS DOESN'T OWN POKEMON

Enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As Hilda walked away to town, she accidently tripped over something!

"Ouch…" she murmured and looked around to see what she tripped over.

"A-azurill!" a little Azurill cried.

"An azurill? You've got to be kidding me." Hilda said as she stood up and brushed the dust off her shirt.

The little normal type pokemon also stood up and stared at Hilda. Or more accurately, it glared at her.

"Sorry lil' buddy. I didn't see you." Hilda apologized as she grabbed an oran berry for the pokemon.

"Azurill!" the blue pokemon replied as it accepted the berry. With a smile, the Azurill munched on the berry.

Hilda smiled, she never paid much attention to Azurills since they're very weak, but this one…

"You seem like a strong Azurill." Hilda said as she patted the pokemon.

"Az Azurill." The pokemon thanked.

Hilda gave a laugh,

"Hey Azurill. Do you want to join my team and become the strongest water type ever? Hilda asked with a proud smile.

The little pokemon nodded in excitement.

Hilda took her poke-ball from her bag.

"Well here goes nothing!" she said and lightly threw the poke-ball on Azurill's head.

A red beam covered the blue pokemon and soon, the Azurill was sucked into the poke-ball. It shaked three times and gave a click.

"Woohoo!" Hilda said and gave her own little happy dance.

As Hilda began walking off again, this time making sure she doesn't trip on anything, she saw Alder waiting patiently.

"Hello there, Rosa! I was a bit worried that you were lost." Alder greeted with a smile.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Hilda apologized.

"Better late than never. Come here, I want you to battle some of my students so I can see how strong you are." Alder said as he gestured Hilda inside.

Inside the house, Hilda saw a little girl and boy.

"Today I want you two to battle this young lady here. Remember, what I taught you okay?" Alder said to the two kids.

"Oh, I wanna go first! Pleaaase!" the boy pleaded.

"Alright." Alder replied with a grin.

"Go Panpour!"

"C'mon out Snivy!"

Hilda relaxed as she saw the water type Panpour.

"How lucky!" she thought happily.

The Snivy gave a relaxed grin, as he also knew that he could easily beat the water pokemon.

"Panpour use scratch! The boy commanded.

The blue pokemon scratched Snivy with his claws.

"Snivy, let's give 'im a nice vine whip!" Hilda said.

The grass pokemon let out two vines and hit the Panpour hard.

"Panpour! U-use lick." The boy stammered, clearly worried.

The Panpour licked Snivy, though it hardly damaged the foe.

"Tackle now!" Hilda commanded.

Snivy crashed into Panpour, resulting in Panpour fainting.

"Dang it…" the kid murmured as he returned his pokemon.

"Good job Snivy." Hilda complimented as she returned her proud Snivy.

"My turn!" the little girl piped up and excitedly reached for her poke-ball.

"Go Pansear!"

"Let's do this again, Snivy!"

"Oh god. Right when I thought that I was lucky." Hilda thought.

The Snivy also noticed that he has a chance of being burned.

"All right Pansear, use Incinerate!" the girl commanded.

The Pansear burned poor Snivy with a blast of fire.

"Snivy! Return." Hilda cried out, seeing that her pokemon was in pain.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Snivy." Hilda whispered.

"Let's go Azurill!" Hilda said.

"Pansear use lick!" the girl commanded, a little worried this time.

The Pansear licked Azurill, causing the pokemon to become angry.

"Azurill use water gun!" Hilda said, this time more relaxed and confident.

The blue pokemon nodded and blasts out a shot of water. The water gun hit Pansear pretty hard.

"Q-quickly use lick, Pansear!" the girl commanded, growing less confident.

The Pansear licked Azurill and the water type was paralyzed.

"Hang in there, Azurill! Use bubble." Hilda said, her voice growing hopeful.

The Azurill, despite being paralyzed, still managed to attack the Pansear. The fire type finally fainted.

"Great job Azurill!" Hilda complimented and returned the smiling Azurill.

"Oh well, rest well Pansear." The little girl said as she returned her fainted pokemon.

"Fantastic job Rosa! I see you've already understood the basics of weaknesses and resistances. Grass types like your Snivy may beat water types like Panpour, but it's weak against fire types like Pansear. It seems like you caught a strong Azurill! It's always good to have different type of pokemons." Alder explained.

"Yup! Well, I better go heal my pokemon." Hilda said hurriedly. She was so worried about Snivy to care about what Alder said.

"I already understand all those stuff anyways." Hilda thought.

"Alright then! I'm sure you'll do just fine! I know a good trainer when I see one!" Alder replied, with a wink.

As Hilda walked towards the poke-center, Alder's words still echoed in her mind.

_I know a good trainer when I see one…_

"Didn't he tell me that when we first met?" Hilda thought.

As Hilda entered the center, she saw the familiar and kind Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We restore your tired pokemon to full health." The nurse welcomed with a warm smile. An Audino stood right beside her.

"Would you like to rest your Pokemon?" she asked.

"Yes please." Hilda answered and handed over her poke-balls.

"Okay I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds" she replied.

Nurse Joy took the three poke-balls and placed them inside the healing machine. The screen above the machine flashed a couple of times.

"Thank you for waiting." The nurse finally said as she gave back Hilda's pokeballs.

"We've restored your Pokemon to full health. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said.

"Oh, wait. May I please rent a room? Just one bed's fine." Hilda asked.

"Sure! That'll be 500 poke dollars." The kind nurse replied.

"Alright, thank you!" Hilda said as she handed over her money.

Once Nurse Joy gave Hilda her keys, Hilda hurriedly walked off to her room. She was tired and couldn't wait to just crash on her bed and have a nice long sleep.

"It's weird how renting a room costs money while healing my pokemon is for free…" Hilda thought but shrugged.

Free hospital care's pretty awesome, so she might as well not say anything.

Once Hilda opened her room, she sighed and got ready for bed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Lonergoddess: OK so Hilda will see Cheren in the next chapter! No more waiting. By the way, one vote for ferriswheelshipping (hildaxN) Any other votes? Review pleaaaze!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


	5. The Gym Leader's Cheren!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

Lonergodess: Yo peeps! Another day another chappy for this lil story here. Cheren and Hilda finally meet! Who shall win? Heh, ya'll find out soon… Maybe… Anyways, again I wanna thank Sakura Touko, Guardian54, and Ranger Belle for reviewing! Knowing that people are reading my somewhat crappy story really makes me feel less of a loner

LONERGODDESS DOESN'T OWN POKEMON

Enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

It's a nice cloudy day in Aspertia city as Hilda sleeps soundly in her warm bed when…

"Azurill!"

A blast of cold water hit Hilda's face hard.

"Phfff! W-what's going on?!" Hilda yelled.

"A Azurill zurill!" the Azurill cried.

"Wait… Did I accidently switch my alarm clock off?" Hilda asked.

The little blue pokemon nodded. Hilda looked at her watch.

**11:00 a.m**

"Holy Arceus! I gotta get ready! Thanks Azurill." Hilda hurriedly said and returned her pokemon.

Frantically, Hilda got ready and ran out of the poke-center, returning the key to Nurse Joy.

"Okay, so the first gym is in Aspertia City… I guess I can do a little more training in Route 19…" Hilda murmured as she looked at her map.

When Hilda reached Route 19, she heard a voice coming from the same cliff Alder jumped off.

"Oh no not again!" Hilda thought and quickly stepped back before Alder jumps off and manages to squash her.

"Wait Rosa! Before you go off to get your first badge, I want to give you this!" Alder said and handed over 5 juicy oran berries.

"Wow thanks! I was low on oran berries." Hilda thanked and took the gift.

"No problem! Good luck then." Alder replied and walked off back to Floccesy Town.

As Hilda walked off, she made sure her Riolu, Snivy, and Azurill was well trained.

"Great job Riolu!" Hilda complimented as her Riolu defeated a Patrat.

"Looks like we're ready to battle." Hilda said as she returned her pokemon back to its poke-ball.

Once Hilda arrived Aspertia City, she healed her pokemon and walked off and entered the gym.

Hilda looked around and saw lockers, and then a normal classroom. The blackboard was written with simple lessons that Hilda already learned.

"So the gym leader is in the backyard of the school?" Hilda whispered and walked out of the door that says "exit".

"Hello there! You must be a new pokemon trainer!" a strange man with black sunglasses greeted.

"Oh, yes! My name's Rosa." Hilda replied, with a smile.

"The name's Clyde, I'm the Gym Guide. Welcome to the Aspertia Gym where the gym leader uses normal type pokemon. Have a bottle of fresh water. It'll come in handy." Clyde said and gave the bottle of water.

"Wow, thanks." Hilda thanked and took the bottle.

The backyard had two battlegrounds. On the right side of the first battleground is a schoolboy, patiently waiting. When Hilda walked into the left side of the battleground, the boy's face lit up.

"Oh finally! I've been waiting forever. Let's battle!" the kid said excitedly.

It was a quick match but the boy's level 9 Patrat and Lillipup managed to hurt Hilda's Snivy a bit.

"One down, another one to go." Hilda thought as she faced her next opponent.

"Heh, the gym leader chose me because he saw something in me! I won't let a normal trainer like you defeat me." The schoolgirl huffed arrogantly.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Hilda replied with a knowing smile.

"After all, you are talking to the Champion here." She thought with glee.

"Let's go Lillipup!"

"C'mon out Azurill!"

The battle started as both excited pokemon attacked each other. Azurill managed to dodge a couple attacks as they've practiced and managed to defeat the Lillipup, though heavily damaged. Hilda switched to her Riolu when the schoolgirl sent out her Patrat.

Once the battle was over, Hilda quickly excused herself and ran to the Poke-center. Even if she's the Champion, she can't defeat the gym leader with three hurt pokemon.

After healing her pokemon, she hurriedly ran back to the gym. It was already a bit late and the gym might be closed.

"A-am I late?" Hilda managed to pant when she reached the gym leader's place. She took a moment to breath when she heard a familiar laugh.

"Haha, not at all. I am Cheren, the gym leader over here. May I ask who you are?" Cheren asked curiously, studying her as if she could be… Hilda. When she realized that the gym leader was staring at her, a faint blush appeared on his face.

"O-oh I'm Hil-no! Sorry, I'm Rosa. Heh…" Hilda stuttered and mentally face palmed.

"How awkward can I get?" she thought and suddenly she realized that this gym leader's actually Cheren!

"Wait, Cheren?!" she thought, nearly saying it out loud.

Cheren didn't have his usual glasses and blue jacket. He looked more grown-up with his normal business white shirt and red tie. This time he was taller than Hilda too.

"Well of course idiot, Cheren's two years older than me now!" Hilda mentally scolded herself. She can't help but blush a bit too. Cheren wasn't the little nerdy guy anymore. He's a man now. A gym leader!

"NO! You will not crush on your best friend!" Hilda, again, scolded herself.

"Ah hem, well Rosa, just as this is your first Gym challenge, this is my first Pokemon battle as a Gym leader! Let's both do our best and have a battle we can be proud of! Cheren spoke and took his poke-ball.

"Go Patrat!"

"Let's go Azurill!"

Now refreshed, Hilda's Azurill gave a winning smile and bounced around as if to intimidate the Patrat.

"Patrat use Work Up." Cheren cooly commanded.

The Patrat gave a nod and closed its eyes to focus. A strange aura of energy surrounded it and when the Patrat opened its eyes, it looked a bit tougher.

"Perhaps Work Up raises the pokemon's attack statues." Hilda thought.

"Azurill, water gun!" Hilda said.

The blue pokemon breathed in all the air it could and spat out a strong burst of water. Although it hit the Patrat, it only damaged the Patrat a bit.

"Now use bite!"

The Patrat swiftly ran up to Azurill and bit Hilda's pokemon with its sharp teeth. Azurill winced in pain but tried not to show that it was hurt.

"Azurill, use Bubblebeam!"

Again, the Azurill took a deep breath, and then opened its mouth to release a fast stream of blue bubbles. Each bubble hit the Patrat with a splat! The Patrat shook its head once there were no more bubbles.

"Patrat use tackle!"

The Patrat ran and hit poor Azurill before Hilda could yell dodge. Azurill was left heavily damaged, but if Hilda was lucky enough…

"Give 'em your best bubblebeam!" Hilda cried out in hopes that a critical hit may happen.

The Azurill huffed and puffed until it looked like a big balloon, then blew a fast group of large bubbles.

"Detect!" Cheren commanded.

Before the big bubbles could hit Patrat, the invisible force the Patrat made popped it.

"Now tackle!" Cheren said calmly.

Right when the last bubble popped, the Patrat ran and hit the already tired Azurill. Azurill fainted. Hilda returned her pokemon, apologizing, and then sending out Riolu.

"Riolu, quick attack!" Hilda commanded.

The Riolu gave a small nod and ran to tackle Patrat. With a blink of the eye, the Riolu already attacked the Patrat before it could detect.

"Use bite!" Cheren said, still in a calm voice as if the quick attack never happened.

This time though, Hilda found out how the Patrat bites and was fully prepared.

"Dodge to the left and use quick attack again!" Hilda quickly cried out.

The Riolu obliged and easily dodged the Patrat's bite and hit it.

"Use feint!" Hilda commanded.

"Quickly, use detect!" Cheren said, this time a hint of worry in his voice.

Patrat swiftly created the invisible force field. But it was no use for Feint removes the effects of Protect and Detect. Riolu broke through the force field and hit Patrat hard, causing it to faint.

"Well done Hilda. Now let's see if you can defeat my Lillipup." Cheren said as he sent out his pokemon.

"Let's get this over with shall we, Riolu?" Hilda asked.

The Riolu made a sound and nodded in agreement.

"Riolu, quick attack!"

The Riolu swiftly ran to hit the Lillipup, only to discover that this time he missed!

"Crap, Cheren's Lillipup is fast." Hilda murmured.

"Lillipup, bite." He commanded.

The Lillipup opened its jaws and gave a strong bite.

"H-hang in there, Riolu!" Hilda cried out, a bit afraid that Riolu was hurt too badly.

"R-riolu…" the fighting type managed to stand up for a while and finally collapse. Riolu fainted.

"Good job Riolu." Hilda murmured as she returned her dear pokemon.

"Let's go Snivy!"

The poke-ball opened up to reveal Hilda's final pokemon, Snivy. The grass pokemon studied Cheren's Lillipup for a second and gave an arrogant head flip.

"Lillipup, use Work Up."

"Vine whip now!"

While the normal type pokemon was concentrating Snivy let out two vines and gave Lillipup a strong whack!

"Use bite!" Cheren commanded.

The Lillipup opened its eyes and stomped on Snivy before the grass pokemon could escape. It gave Snivy a big bite.

"Hang in there, Snivy. Use leer." Hilda said; hoping that if the Lillipup's defense was a bit low, Snivy could beat him.

"Bite again."

The Lillipup gave another strong bite, causing Snivy to yelp.

"Tackle, Snivy!"

Now that Lillipup was a bit closer to Snivy, he tackled the normal pokemon. The leer worked and caused Lillipup to become a bit weaker.

"You are quite the trainer Rosa. In fact, you remind me of a dear friend of mine." Cheren complimented.

Hearing this made Hilda's heart skip a beat.

"So he still remembers me? He's not mad at me for disappearing?" Hilda thought.

While Hilda was off in her world thinking, Cheren commanded his Lillipup to use bite.

"Snivy!" The grass pokemon cried out.

"Oh! U-use Vine whip!" Hilda stammered, finally back to reality.

The Snivy gave a sigh of relief that its master is finally focusing and attacked the Lillipup.

Hilda could tell that both pokemon were really at their limits. Both of them were panting.

"Lillipup use Bite!" Cheren commanded.

"Full power, Vine Whip!" Hilda ordered.

"Oh please for the love of Arceus…" Hilda worriedly thought as she sees both pokemon run at each other in full speed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**

Lonergoddess: MUAHAHAHA A CLIFFHANGER! Who shall win? Hilda or Cheren? I want you guys to decide! Mainly 'cause I don't really know who should win…. If Cheren wins then I'll have to write another battle… and that's more work… Anyways! 2 votes on Ferriswheelshipping! One vote on Chessshipping! Any more votes?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx**


End file.
